vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
The Nega-Chin
Summary The Nega-Chin is a villain in the The Fairly OddParents!, being a supervillain in the comics The Crimson Chin who discovers that he is "fictional" and has ambitions to take over the "three-dimensional world". Powers and Stats Tier: 8-B Name: The Nega-Chin/Nega Chin Origin: The Fairly OddParents! Gender: Male Age: Unknown, possibly in his 30s (Comparable to The Crimson Chin) Classification: Meta-Human, Supervillain, Crimson Chin's "evil twin from a parallel Chin-iverse" & archenemy Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Heat Vision/Energy Projection (Which causes things to both explode and be left as ashes), Power Nullification via Negavision (Reverted Mighty Mom & Dyno Dad back to their powerless states, Nega-Chin described the ability as a "power-zapping power"), Likely all the powers The Crimson Chin has (Stated to have all of his powers. However he may have an "evil" version of them with different functions), Cloth Manipulation (Can turn his suit red to pretend to be the Crimson Chin), Can "freeze" others and/or teleport them to his secret lair to trap them there with teleportation gun, Immersion & possibly Subjective Reality (At the end of The Big Superhero Wish! he came out of his comicbook into the real world. Before that he was already in the 3-Dimensional world by unexplored reasons, having there his lair with an imprisoned Crimson Chin), Assisted with Short Fuse (Who has Explosion Manipulation & likely Stealth Mastery), Likely Resistance to Magic/Reality Warping (Wished for "immunity from being wished back into [his book" and that] Cosmo & Wanda's magic "couldn't touch him", which was ignored in another episode). Magic with his magic staff Attack Potency: City Block level (Above The Crimson Chin, [https://streamable.com/ol3eh who initially showed to be scared of him before getting quickly incapacitated by the latter in The Crimson Chin Meets Mighty Mom and Dyno Dad]. Also imprisoned Crimson Chin off-screen in The Big Superhero Wish! and was going to cut through his body with his Negavision by the end of that episode) Speed: Massively FTL (He and other enemies of The Crimson Chin flew towards Mighty Mom & Dyno Dad while the latter two were doing the same at comparable speeds, later blitzed them with his Negavision. Comparable to the other enemies of Crimson Chin who kept up with Mighty Mom & Dyno Dad in combat) Lifting Strength: Class 10 (Comparable to The Crimson Chin) Striking Strength: City Block Class Durability: City Block level (Withstood a combined hit from Mighty Mom & Dyno Dad. Took blows from Cleft and all the versions of The Crimson Chin without receiving severe damage, although this caused him to surrender) Stamina: High Range: Standard melee range, tens of meters with heat vision. Standard Equipment: Short Fuse, teleportation gun *'Optional Equipment:' A magic staff Intelligence: Gifted. Created efficient plans before jumping into action, putting Timmy in almost unwinnable situations. It's suggested that he loses because of "the writer" controlling his entire existence and making good always triumph over evil, upon knowing this, Nega-Chin immediately decided to go after the writer himself and attacked him in the real world Weaknesses: None notable, likely Chintonite Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Kai (Kung Fu Panda) Kai the Collector's profile (Speed was equal) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Cartoon Characters Category:The Fairly Oddparents Category:Flight Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Cloth Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:BFR Users Category:Gun Users Category:Evil Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Leaders Category:Weapon Masters Category:Explosion Users Category:Villains Category:Energy Users Category:Immersion Users Category:Subjective Reality Users Category:Magic Users Category:Tier 8